V1.0.0.151
|Related = * V1.0.0.151 Patch Notes |Prev = V1.0.0.150 |Next = V1.0.0.152 }} New Skins in the Store The following skins were added along with this patch. * * * Season 2 has officially ended * Eligible summoners received loading screen borders, profile banner trims, forum badges, and the skin immediately. * Summoner Icons were distributed over the next week. * Elo ratings have been compressed towards 1200 and system confidence in ratings has been reset. * Placement matches must be completed before Elo will be visible again. * Ranked stats have been cleared and archived under the "Season 2" option in the drop-down. League of Legends V1.0.0.151 Champions * (Innate) ** Whenever Zed attacks an enemy below 50% Health, he deals an additional 6%/8%/10% of their maximum Health as magic damage. This effect has a short cooldown. * (Q) ** Zed and his shadow both throw their shurikens, dealing physical damage to any target they pass through. Each Shuriken deals less damage to targets beyond the first. * (W) ** Zed's shadow dashes forward, remaining in place for a short duration. Zed's shadow will duplicate his spells. Activating Living Shadow again while his shadow is active will cause Zed to switch positions with his shadow. If both Zed and his shadow strike the same target with Razor Shurikens or Shadow Slash, Zed re-gains some energy and the target suffers an additional effect: Razor Shurikens deal additional bonus damage and the slow from Shadow Slash is dramatically increased. * (E) ** Zed and his shadow both create a burst of shadow, dealing physical damage to nearby enemies. Zed's Shadow Slash slightly reduces the cooldown of Living Shadow by for each unit struck. The shadow's Shadow Slash briefly slows enemies. * (Ultimate) ** Zed sinks into the shadows and dashes to his target, dealing physical damage. He also spawns a Living Shadow beyond the target, which duplicates his spells and marks the target. After 3 seconds, the mark will detonate, dealing physical damage based on the damage dealt to the target by Zed and his shadow while the mark was active. Zed can reactivate this ability to switch positions with this shadow. * ** Pyroclasm can no longer bounce more than 5 times. * ** Scaling increased to 3% of enemy's missing health per 100 ability power from 2%. * ** Scaling increased to 3% of enemy's missing health per 100 ability power from 2%. * ** Missile speed increased to 1450 from 1300. ** Now reveals the target if it hits. * ** Bonus magic damage per attack ability power ratio increased to 0.3 from 0.2. * ** Ability power ratio increased to 0.3 from 0.15. ** Bonus damage no longer hits inhibitors or the Nexus. * ** Initial damage reduced at later ranks to 60/90/120/150/180 from 60/95/130/165/200. * ** Damage reduced at later ranks to 40/75/110/145/180 from 40/80/120/160/200. * ** Mana cost reduced at later ranks to 80/85/90/95/100 from 80/90/100/110/120. * ** Visual effects no longer appear at the wrong angle if aimed beyond the edge of the map. * ** No longer reduces armor. * ** Tooltip now states the correct ability power ratio at 0.6. * ** Tooltip now describes the correct behavior in regards to mana restoration. * ** Now has a new particle for maximum stacks. * ** Tooltip now describes the correct behavior in regards to delay before entering invisibility * ** Mana regeneration increased to 1% from 0.75% per 1% Mana missing. * ** Now fears minions and monsters for 3 seconds instead of 2. * ** Now properly procs spell vamp and other effects (e.g. Rylai's slow). * ** Now works properly with life steal. * ** Now deals 150% damage to structures. * ** Now breaks immediately when cast on an enemy champion. Items * New Recipe: + * Cost increased to 2950 from 2890, combine cost reduced to 700 from 800. * +70 ability power * +250 health * Unique Passive: +15% cooldown reduction * Unique Passive: +20 magic penetration * Unique Passive: Your spells burn for an additional 5% of the target champion's maximum Health in magic damage over 3 seconds. Each second burned consumes a charge. One charge is generated each second. * Now available on Twisted Treeline and Crystal Scar. * New Recipe: + + * Cost increased to 1920 from 1435, combine cost increased to 200 from 150. * +50 ability power * +300 health * Unique Passive: +10% cooldown reduction * Unique Passive: +10% movement speed * Unique Active: A stealth-detecting mist grants vision in the target area for 10 seconds (1 minute cooldown). * Reduced health to 300 from 350. * Reduced armor penetration to 20 from 25. * New Recipe: + ** Cost reduced to 3500 from 3520, combine cost reduced to 1060 from 1200. * +100 ability power * +50 armor * Unique Passive: Increases ability power by 25% * Unique Active: Places your champion into Stasis for 2.5 seconds, rendering you invulnerable and untargetable but unable to take any action (90 second cooldown). * Now available on Twisted Treeline and Crystal Scar. * Removed from Twisted Treeline and Crystal Scar. * Removed from Crystal Scar. * Removed from Twisted Treeline. General * is now only castable on enemy champions. * Champion passives will now have their cooldowns represented on their passive icon. Co-op vs. AI * Twisted Treeline bots should now favor defending their base over taking altars. * Twisted Treeline bots no longer get stuck at the summoning platform when an inhibitor is under attack. * Custom game Summoner's Rift bots now use the same push logic as beginner Co-op vs. AI bots, which should address several issues of bots getting stuck on the map. * Added a pathing workaround to prevent Summoner's Rift bots from getting trapped in certain areas of the map (e.g. Baron pit). * Battle Training bots should no longer get stuck during the tutorial. Twisted Treeline * Reduced starting damage, increased his starting health, and reduced his health scaling. * Slightly tweaked walkable space in several areas to allow over walls. * Brush beside altars removed. * Altars now unlock at 3:00 minutes instead of 2:00. * Altars now grant a 3 gold bonus per kill, down from 4. * Minion base gold rewards increased by 1 to compensate. * Jungle monster gold and health values rebalanced. Crystal Scar * Reduced passive mana regeneration. * Increased mana gained from Health Relics. * Changed windmill rotation speed so gears no longer clip. Undocumented Changes * Queue dodging time penalties re-enabled for Twisted Treeline. de:V1.0.0.151 fr:V1.0.0.151 pl:V1.0.0.151 zh:V1.0.0.151 Category:Patch notes